


what really goes on in the supreme king dragon's head

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, board meetings, this is all in zarc's head, yuri is the most in character tbh, zarc will take away the coffee maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: When Zarc plans on firing over half of his employees, the Yu-4 take up the dangerous task of asking their boss to stop. Although when their jobs and coffee maker are at stake, decisions have to be made and Zarc is ready to destroy the competition with his staff of four.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid lmao 
> 
> my thoughts as to what is going on in Zarc's head with the yu-salad because this is ultimately funnier to me than if they actually were gone

There is one boardroom available and it’s the largest room in the entire building, with a table so long that if people sat at opposing ends, you practically had to yell to communicate. It’s an unspoken rule in the office that if a meeting ends up in there, everyone sat at the same end. Unless you were an asshole, of course.

And Yuri just so happens to be that asshole. While the saner three of the foursome occupied one end, lamenting the sheer asshole-ery of Yuri, he’s kicked his legs up onto the surface, overtly pleased with himself.

“Yuri would you get over here?!” Yugo shouts, nearly knocking his chair over when he jumped to his feet, about three seconds from dragging his co-worker along the length of the table.

“If Yuya begs,” Yuri says, just loud enough for them to hear. He might appear pleased but he was honestly quite disinterested in the topic at hand so he might as well get something out of this meeting.

Yuto quickly turns to Yuya, perhaps to tell him that Yuri can go suck a hot one and that they don’t need him but apparently, Yuya disagreed.

“Please, Yuri, come over here so we can start this meeting… please,” Yuya says, the words sticking to his tongue. He doesn’t often give into Yuri’s demands, especially not as quickly as he just did and a shiver rolls down Yuri’s spine. He languidly manoeuvers his body onto the long table and takes his sweet time walking the length of it. Yugo throws a punch at his knee and Yuri merely dances out of his reach and sinks dramatically to sit in front of Yuya.

"Anything for you, Yuya,” he purrs, shooing Yugo to a different chair and sits his dramatic ass down next to Yuya.

Yuto clears his throat, readjusting the papers Yuri had jostled in his dance. “So, as we all know, there have been some cuts to the budget and Zarc is firing people left and right.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and Yugo jumps in before Yuri can say something insensitive. “We have a union to prevent this stuff!”

Yuto nods, amicably. “Exactly, but Zarc really doesn’t care. However, since we four are the closest to Zarc –” Yuya mutters unfortunately under his breath and Yuto ignores him – “we’ve been asked to remind Zarc he can’t fire 80% of his staff.”

“Sora was rioting when he got fired yesterday,” Yuya adds, unhelpfully, “he stole a bunch of paperclips and security caught him trying to light the vending machine on fire.” Yuya pauses, a smile tugging at his lips. “It was hilarious.”

“ _Nevertheless,_ ” Yuto says, his tone clipped, “I agree with our co-workers. We can’t let Zarc fire everyone.”

“I don’t see why not,” Yuri says, “it’s not like they were contributing to profits. We’re the only ones who work around here. Even Yugo works more than they do.” Yuri ignores Yugo’s indigent shout.

Yuya seems to be the only one who can reel in Yuri’s disdain so he leans over and says in a voice that has Yuto swallowing thickly, “C’mon Yuri, if you help out, I’ll help _you_ out.” Yuri licks his lips.

“ _Gross,_ ” Yugo says.

Yuri relaxes back into his chair. “Fine. What’s the plan plebs?”

“Did he just call us _plebs_?” Yugo asks at the same time Yuto says, “We’re going to Zarc’s office to remind him of the union rules.”

Yuri’s lips curl in a smile that has the other three reeling. “I’m sure _that_ will go over well. We’ll just waltz up to the boss and say, ‘ _by the way, that union you agreed to after being sued by your ex-girlfriend? Yeah well you can’t do what you’re doing_ ’.”

Yuto, in an uncharacteristic moment of rage, throws his papers in Yuri’s face. “Well do you have any better ideas asshole? Ten minutes ago, Kaito and Shun were called into Zarc’s office and I seriously doubt it was for a friendly chat.”

“I heard accounting was next,” Yugo says, since the amount of paperwork he’s gotten was strikingly more than what Jack had.

"Yeah, _you_ waltz into Zarc’s office and I go get a coffee and a blow –”

“ _Okay_ ,” Yuya interrupts, though the blush on his face is hard to ignore, “let’s just go talk to Zarc.”

And so, that’s how, three minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of Zarc’s insanely huge office doors with handles made of white jade carved like dragons. It takes them another five minutes of rock-paper-scissors to see who would be the first victim… person to walk into the office and Yugo reluctantly places his hand on handle and pushes. The doors give way, like the parting of the sea and Zarc looks up from his mountain of paperwork with cold, calculating golden eyes.

He gestures them into his office, towering, oppressive dragon statues loomed above them as they approached the desk. Yuri mutters to Yuya that the budget wouldn’t be in the toilet if Zarc didn’t spend money on dragon statues and Yuya elbows him.

“What?” Zarc barks, his eyes flickering back down to his work.

“The union –”

Like a whip, Zarc’s voice stops whatever Yuto was going to say, “If I hear one word about the union, I will take away the coffee machine.” His threat is only a threat because his tone was enough to freeze them in place.

Well, Yuri remains unaffected and he gasps. “Not the coffee maker!”

“Yuri what the fuck we can _buy_ a coffee marker for like ten dollars!” Yugo exclaims, chipping away at the tension in the office. “It’s not even worth it!”

Yuri sniffs, offended. “Clearly you have never had coffee from that machine. It makes every other coffee you’ve had taste like bean water.”

Yuya folds his hands. “He’s not wrong…” Yuya mutters, “I don’t even like coffee unless it’s from that maker.”

Yugo groans and Zarc looks up again. “Is there a point to this or are you going to get back to work?”

“You can’t fire over half of your staff, Zarc,” Yuto says.

Zarc arches an eyebrow. “Oh…? And who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?”

Yuto flinches and Zarc keeps cutting. “I’ll have you know I just fired Kaito and Shun. In about ten minutes I’m firing Jack and Gongenzaka. And maybe, if I feel like it, Crow and Shingo. So get out before I decide to fire you as well,” Zarc snarls.

The four of them leave, words they’d like to exchange with Zarc heavy on their tongues – well except for Yuri, he honestly doesn’t care if the whole company was just the five of them. He latches onto Yuya, whispering stuff into his ear that Yuto and Yugo can’t hear and leads him off to the breakroom. Yuto sighs, tossing the wrinkled papers into the trash bin.

“I wish we could do more,” Yugo says, watching as Shun and Kaito empties their desks. Yuto sighs again, feeling helpless. He wants to keep fighting back against Zarc but their boss is such an oppressive man, it might be easier to give up. So, he merely nods in agreement and they follow their counterparts off to the breakroom.

Outside of Zarc’s head, he’s ready to take on his next set of challengers, a moment of satisfaction filling him as he watches the motorcycle almost decapitate the foolish synchro user. He’s ready to destroy the dimensions.

**Author's Note:**

> true canon events


End file.
